Distributed antenna systems are widely used to seamlessly extend coverage for wireless communication signals to locations that are not adequately served by conventional base stations or to distribute capacity from centralized radio suites. These systems typically include a host unit and a plurality of remote units. The host unit is typically coupled between a base station or radio suite and the plurality of remote units in one of many possible network configurations, such as hub and spoke, daisy-chain, or branch-and-tree. Each of a plurality of remote units includes one or more antennas that send and receive wireless signals on behalf of the base station or radio suites.
One common issue in distributed antenna systems is adjusting for the different delay associated with each of the remote units. Each remote unit is typically located at a different distance from the host unit. To allow the various antennas to be synchronized, a delay value is typically set at each remote unit. Unfortunately, conventional techniques used to establish the delay for the various remote units have added significant complexity and/or cost to the distributed antenna system. For example, some common network synchronization techniques involve the use of various locating technologies, such as global positioning systems (GPS), that add further complexities and cost to operating these distributed antenna systems reliably and efficiently.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in delay management for distributed communications networks.